Scott Menville
Scott David Menville (born February 12, 1971 in Malibu, California, USA) is an American actor, comedian, musician and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Robin in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1992) - Osborn (ep78) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Actor Blue Spirit (ep57), Actor Sokka (ep57), Fire Nation Magician (ep16), Messenger (ep15), Scout (ep11), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Metamorpho, Additional Voices *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - JT (ep9) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Chrono Spanner, J Jonah Jones (ep79), Jimmy Jones, Spanner (Ken; ep79) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Fanboy (ep7), JT, Jimmy, Knight#2 (ep22), Pilot 2 (ep1) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1996) - Ma-Ti *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Bucky Hensletter, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Sneezy, Nabble (ep35) *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Chippy (ep8), Elf (ep8), Little Boy (ep8) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Cabana Boy (ep8), Goon#2 (ep7), Rick Courage (ep4) *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Joey (ep9), Toby Danger (ep2) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Vincent Hauser (ep6) *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - King *Mission Hill (1999-2002) - Kevin French *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Boy#1 (ep33), Boy#3 (ep33), Travis (ep33) *My Little Pony (1986) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Punky Brewster (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-1993) - Batboy (ep5), Dr. Dooser (ep46), Larry, Player (ep5), Steve *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Ricky *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Dr. Trebla, Shaggy Rogers, Agent#4, Agent#8 (ep9), Sparky, Spencer Twin#2 (ep8) *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Kenny Braverman (ep44), Trouble *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Robin, Red X *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2014) - Robin, Detective Chimp, Speedy (ep6) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Crankshaw *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Bucky Barnes *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Fraz Flub *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Get Along Gang (1984) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Pinnochio (ep15) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Nod (ep26), Sharptooth Mom (ep26) *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999) - Crook#1 (ep14), Crook#2 (ep8), Hanout (ep8), Jimmy (ep14), Teddy (ep8) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Agent 2 (ep33), Francis *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010) - Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (ep21) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Castorsky (ep71) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) - Zack 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - B-Devil, Cop *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Junior *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Luke *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Nod *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Flying Monkey *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - People Walla *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2000) - Horse (ep15), Joe (ep15) *Disney Fairies: How I Train (2012) - Buck (ep1) *New Teen Titans (2012) - Robin, Red X (ep8) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Chip, Stretch 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Brainiac, Hunchback, Pool Guy, Pumpkinhead, Punk Kid, Scare Center Host 2 *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Tug Roper *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Robin *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Robin Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Tsubute *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Soldier *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Hayato Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Wolf 2 'Movies' *Brüno (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Sneezy 'Video Games' *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Robin/Tim Drake *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Jimmy Jones *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Marlton Johnson *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Private Semashko, Private Whitney, Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Marcus Tanner *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Robin, Ticket Officer *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Octavianus, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Egon Stetmann *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Egon Stetmann *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Jedi Padawan *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2006) - Red-X, Robin *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Samwise Gamgee, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Albert, Messenger B, Pirate E *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Maximilian *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Yaibal *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Man *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - NORA Member *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Zephyr *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Lloyd Irving *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Albedo (Child) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2016. Category:American Voice Actors